creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tortured Em
thumb|EmilyKingsley Tortured Em - Das Mädchen, das mit dem Höllenfeuer spielte Wenn man so darüber nachdachte, so hätte Emily Kingsley ein so leichtes Leben führen können. Aber jeder Mensch, der mit dem Höllenfeuer spielt, muss die Konsequenzen dafür zahlen. Obwohl sie verrückt war, ist sie eigentlich ein sehr liebenswürdiges Mädchen gewesen…wären da nicht diese vielen Zufälle gewesen, die sie zu der Mörderin gemacht hatten, die sie heute war. Ihre Eltern waren beide jüdischer Herkunft und hatten nicht genug Geld, um sich um ein kleines Baby zu kümmern, weshalb sie ihr Kind mit einem Zettel und einem Buch auf die Schwelle eines Waisenhauses gelegt hatten. Hätten die beiden damals gewusst was sie ihrer Tochter damit antaten, so hätten sie wahrscheinlich selbst versucht sie mit nur sehr wenig Geld großzuziehen oder überall nach einem anderen Waisenhaus gesorgt. Denn damit kommen wir auch schon zum nächsten Problem: Die Besitzer des Kinderheims. Diese stellten sich als streng gläubige Nonnen heraus, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten die Kinder zu dem christlichen Glauben und mit strenger Hand zu erziehen. Für die Bewohner des Liner’s Haus gab es kein Fernsehen, keine Handys und vor allem kein großer Kontakt zu der Außenwelt. Die Einzige, die Zugang zum Internet hatte, war Schwester Abigail, die sich um Organisatorisches kümmerte und wohl die strengste Erzieherin des gesamten Hauses war. Zuerst wollte Schwester Abigail Emily wegschicken, als sie realisiert hatte, dass sie keine Christin war, aber eine andere Schwester, die dem Kind wenigstens eine Chance geben wollte, hatte sie davon abgehalten. Seitdem liefen die Dinge…allerdings nicht allzu gut für Emily. Jedoch blieb dem jungen Mädchen immer eine Sache bestehen: ihre blühende Fantasie, die beinahe ihren gesamten Charakter ausmachte… thumb|TorturedEm „Und du bist dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Em?“, fragte Emilys älterer Cousin Jakob nach, der gerade dabei war Schwester Abigails weiße Rosen gemeinsam mit Anna, eine Freundin der beiden, anzumalen. „Natürlich!“, antwortete Emily mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, während sie das Buch „Alice im Wunderland“ wieder zuklappte, „Das ist immerhin in diesem Märchen auch so. Und wer sagt bitte, dass man es nicht auch im wirklichen Leben so machen kann? Wenn ihr mich fragt, ist hier sowieso alles viel zu farblos“ Sie deutete kurz auf ihre langweiligen schwarz-weißen Uniformen, die sie im Waisenhaus tragen mussten und strich sich daraufhin über den karierten Rock. „Also nehmen wir das eben in die Hand und geben dem Waisenhaus wenigstens etwas schönere Farben“, meinte sie daraufhin, bevor sie sich ebenfalls hinkniete und ihren Pinsel in den Farbeimer tauchte, ehe sie begann die einzelnen Rosenblätter anzumalen. Für sie war das Waisenhaus ein wenig wie Wunderland. Schwester Abigail war die Herzkönigin und sie war Alice. Zumindest fühlte es sich so manchmal für das junge Mädchen an. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie eine derartige Idee hatte. Es war schon öfter vorgekommen, dass sie eine Teeparty aus Alice im Wunderland nachstellen wollte oder Ähnliches. „Du bist doch durch und durch verrückt“, lachte Jakob und sah dabei zu seiner Cousine, die nur grinsend seinen Blick erwiderte und ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Und? Was, wenn ich wirklich verrückt bin? Das macht doch die besten Personen aus“, entgegnete sie und stand wieder auf, da sie die Blumen fertig angemalt hatte und nun ihr Werk begutachten wollte. „Sehr ihr? Das sieht doch gleich viel schöner aus, nicht wahr?“, sagte sie dabei und strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie dafür wieder eine Strafe von Schwester Abigail bekommen würde, aber mittlerweile war sie vierzehn Jahre alt und war bereits als kleines Baby ins Waisenhaus gekommen. Die Nonne konnte Emily nicht leiden und aufgrund ihrer vielen etwas seltsamen Ideen hatte sie schon ziemlich oft Schläge oder andere Bestrafungen bekommen. Die Schwarzhaarige ließ sich davon allerdings nicht unterkriegen, da es der Leiterin des Waisenhauses bisher noch nicht gelungen war ihr ihre verrückten Ideen zu stehlen. Anna wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber da klingelte es bereits, was den Kindern zeigte, dass es nun Zeit fürs Essen war. Sofort sprangen alle drei auf, schoben die Farbeimer und die Pinsel zur Seite und wuschen sich erst einmal mit dem Gartenschlauch gegenseitig die Hände, um die Spuren zumindest ein wenig zu verwischen. Daraufhin gingen sie gemeinsam zum Essenssaal. Das Essen im Waisenhaus war zwar nicht schlecht, aber wenn man zu spät kam, hatte man das Pech nichts mehr zu erwischen, was wirklich keiner von ihnen wollte, da sie alle Hunger hatten. Rechtzeitig betraten sie noch den Raum und stellten sich schnell an ihre Plätze, um das alltägliche Gebet zu sprechen und sich danach hinzusetzen. Obwohl Emily und Jakob keine Christen waren, mussten sie sämtliche christliche Gebete lernen und an jedem Gottesdienst teilnehmen, da Schwester Abigail darauf bestand. Ginge es nach ihr, so würden die beiden bereits unter eine Brücke verhungern. Emily setzte sich nur seufzend hin und begann danach auch schon zu essen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Schwester Abigail die Rosen sehen würde. Vermutlich würde sie auch sofort wissen wer diesen Einfall gehabt hatte und wütend in den Saal hereinplatzen. Allerdings wurde die Tür von irgendjemanden nach weniger als zehn Minuten bereits ausgerissen, woraufhin eine schrille Stimme durch den Raum hallte, die dafür sorgte, dass die Kinder schon fast automatisch zusammenzuckten. „Wo ist sie?!“, schrie die Nonne und setzte ihren Gehstock auf dem Boden ab, „Wo ist Emily?!“ An ihrem knallroten Gesicht konnte man erkennen, dass sie stinksauer war, was allerdings nicht wirklich verwunderlich war. Immerhin kam es nicht jeden Tag vor, dass ihre geliebten Rosen ihre Farbe von weiß zu rot änderten. Abigail hasste die Farbe rot – aber Emily liebte sie. Die beiden waren komplette Gegensätze und das junge Mädchen bezeichnete sie schon als Todfeinde. Schwester Abigail konnte auch durchaus nett sein, wenn sie ein Kind mochte, aber sie verabscheute Emily und ihren Cousin wegen ihren Eltern und machte den beiden daher das Leben zur Hölle, wobei Emily sich geschworen hatte, dass sie die Schwester einmal in der Hölle wieder sehen würde. Wütend packte die Nonne den Arm des Mädchens und zog sie auf die Beine, bevor sie sie grob an den Haaren zog und mit einem durchdringenden Blick ansah. „Hast du meine Rosen rot angemalt?“, fragte sie nun wieder mit einer etwas ruhigeren Stimme, während sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtete. Keine Antwort kam aus der Kehle des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens, weshalb sie sich erst einmal eine Ohrfeige einfing. „Hast du meine Rosen rot angemalt?“, fragte die Nonne nun nach wie vor ruhig nach. Dieses Mal antwortete das Mädchen mit einem schwachen Nicken, weshalb Schwester Abigail sie wieder am Arm packte und mit sich in Richtung Büro zog. „Ich habe dir schon hunderttausend Mal gesagt, dass du deine verrückten Ideen bitte unterlassen sollst. Du machst mich noch komplett wahnsinnig, wieso kannst du nicht normal sein?“, begann die Ältere zu schreien, bevor sie Emily unsanft in ihr Büro schubste, „Wieso musst du nur so verrückte Ideen haben? Jedes andere Kind hier widerspricht mir nicht, macht seine Arbeiten und lernt seine Gebete auswendig. Ich weiß, dass deine Eltern Juden sind, aber dennoch könntest du ein bisschen dankbar sein und tun was ich dir sage. Man sollte zumindest ein wenig Respekt vor anderen haben“ Emily war dankbar – allerdings nicht wegen Abigail, sondern wegen Schwester Elizabeth, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Jakob und sie bleiben durften. Die Besitzerin des Waisenhauses hätte beide schon lange fort geschickt. Vermutlich sogar noch unter eine Brücke und nicht in ein anderes Kinderheim. Als sie wieder keine Antwort gab, seufzte die Schwester und sah sie durchdringlich an. „Hat dir noch jemand dabei geholfen? Jakob oder Anna vielleicht?“, fragte sie nach, aber wieder sagte die Jüngere nichts dazu, was auch der Grund war wieso die Nonne ihren ruhigen Unterton wieder verlor und sie stattdessen wieder anschrie: „Wer hat die dabei geholfen?! Du kannst das unmöglich wieder alleine gemacht haben und deine beiden kleinen Freunde sind sonst auch immer bei dir. Ich verstehe nicht wieso du nur so bist. So habe ich dich nicht erzogen“ „Niemand hat mir geholfen!“ Die Stimme des Mädchens war kräftig und schon hatte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freunde wegen ihr Ärger bekamen. Darum nahm sie wie sonst auch immer alle Schuld auf sich selbst. Das war besser für jeden…Abigail hatte ihr sowieso bereits eingeprägt, dass Gott sie einmal in die Hölle schicken würde, da ihr Benehmen „unerhört“ war. Demnach waren ihr all ihre Taten schon egal. Selbst wenn es einen Gott gäbe, der ihr vorschreiben würde was gut und was schlecht ist, so würde sie immer noch entscheiden was sie als was empfände. Und diese Frau vor ihr war definitiv das Böse in Person. Zumindest wenn sie gerade mit Emily umging. „Dann warst du das also wieder ganz alleine“, stellte die Nonne mit einem Seufzen fest, bevor sie Emily erneut eine Ohrfeige verpasste, „Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich noch mit dir machen soll. Am liebsten würde ich dich auf die Straße setzen, denn das ist das was du verdienst, du kleines Biest“ Kurz schüttelte die Kleine ihren Kopf, als sie schon wieder die Tränen in ihren Augen brennen spürte. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich Recht und sie verdiente wirklich nichts anderes, aber sie hatte es sich doch nicht ausgesucht, dass ihre Eltern Juden waren und Schwester Abigail sie daher nicht leiden konnte. „Jetzt sag mir schon, was ich mit dir machen soll. Dir weitere Schläge mit dem Schlagstock verpassen? Dich im Zimmer einsperren? Das hatten wir alles schon viel zu oft, wir brauchen eine bessere Bestrafung für dich“, seufzte sie, bevor sie sich auf ihren Sessel setzte und das Mädchen kurz ansah, „Du wirst morgen beim Putzen helfen. Du wirst den gesamten Essenssaal wieder auf Vordermann bringen und dich danach um den Gang und mein Büro kümmern. Ich will weder ein Staubkörnchen, noch irgendeinen anderen Dreck sehen, verstanden?“ „Verstanden“, erwiderte Emily leise, „Kann ich jetzt gehen?“ Mit einer Handgeste zeigte die Nonne ihr, dass sie nun den Raum wieder verlassen sollte, was das Mädchen auch sofort tat. Wütend knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu, weshalb die Kinder im Essenssaal erneut zusammenzuckten. Ohne noch jemanden weiter zu beachten, verließ Emily den Raum und stieg die breite Steintreppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. In diesem standen nur ein Bett, ein Nachtkästchen und ein Kleiderschrank und lag abgelegen von den anderen Räumen, damit sie weit laufen musste, um den Waschraum zu erreichen. Das Mädchen riss ihre Kreuzkette ab, die jeder tragen musste und legte auch den weißen Stoff ab, den sie über ihrem Kleid trug und ihre Schultern bedeckte. Täglich wurden Kinder hier adoptiert, nur sie nicht. Vermutlich lag dies wieder daran, dass Schwester Abigail jedem erzählte, dass sie verrückt war und man sie daher besser nicht nehmen sollte. Das hieß, dass sie nie einen Vater oder eine Mutter bekommen würde, so wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Frustriert kuschelte sie sich in ihre Decke und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr… Emily verbrachte noch ein ganzes weiteres Jahr im Liner’s House, bis es eines schicksalhaften Tages zu einer Begegnung kam, die sie nie wieder vergessen würde… Ein Mann mittleren Alters besuchte das Waisenhaus, um ein Kind dort zu adoptieren. Sein Name war Mitch und schon, als er den Raum betreten hatte, hatte Emily ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen. Es war beinahe so, als hätte sie gespürt, dass dieser Mann ihr gesamtes Leben verändern würde. Seit Schwester Abigail wusste das junge Mädchen, dass sie mal in die Hölle wandern würde und als sie diesen Mann sah, war ihr bewusst, dass er es irgendwann ebenfalls tat. „Du könntest Glück haben und heute adoptiert werden“, gab Anna zu bedenken, als der Mann den Raum betrat. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass ihre beste Freundin so sehr in Gedanken versunken war, dass sie ihr im ersten Moment gar nicht zuhörte. „Hm? Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Emily nach, während sie ihren Kopf zu ihrer besten Freundin drehte und kurz mit der Schleife herumspielte, die ihren seitlichen Zopf hielt, „Ich hab dir gerade nicht richtig zugehört, tut mir Leid“ „Ich habe gesagt, dass du Glück haben könntest und er dich vielleicht adoptiert“, erwiderte die Braunhaarige nur und zuckte kurz mit ihren Schultern, aber die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf. „Wer adoptiert bitte ein Kind, das bereits fünfzehn Jahre alt ist? Eigentlich sollte ich schon lange aus dem Waisenhaus verschwinden. So wie Jakob, den sie vor kurzem rausgeworfen haben“ Tatsächlich hatte Schwester Abigail beschlossen Jakob wegzuschicken, damit er ein neues Leben anfangen konnte. Allerdings war dies nicht so einfach, wenn man sein ganzes Leben lang in einem Waisenhaus eingeschlossen war. Seufzend sah das Mädchen zu dem jungen Mann, der mittlerweile einige Kinder begrüßte und sich mit ihnen unterhielt. Als ob er eine bereits Sechzehnjährige noch adoptieren würde. Sie beobachtete Mitch, der sich entwischen zu Anna und ihr gesellt hat und die beiden schwach anlächelte. Zuerst hielt er Emily die Hand hin und stellte sich mit einem „Hi, ich bin Mitch“ und einem Lächeln vor. Zögerlich nahm das Mädchen seine Hand und schüttelte diese kurz, ehe sie auch ihren Namen nannte. „Wie alt bist du?“, fragte der blonde Mann nach, nachdem er auch Anna die Hand gegeben hatte. „Ich bin bereits 15“, antwortete das Mädchen und wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab. Sie hatte ihr Buch natürlich wieder mitgenommen und sah kurz auf das Halstuch, das Jakob ihr geschenkt hatte, als er gehen musste. Es war schwarz und zeigte das Grinsen der Grinsekatze aus Alice im Wunderland. Seit er weg war, hatte Emily das Tuch nicht aus den Augen gelassen. „Also hattest du bisher noch nicht das Glück adoptiert zu werden“, stellte Mitch fest. „Nein“, erwiderte sie wieder knapp, seufzte und fuhr danach fort, „Wer will denn auch schon eine bereits Fünfzehnjährige adoptieren? Ich werde vermutlich nicht mehr das Glück haben, wie mir Schwester Abigail die ganze Zeit so schön eingeprägt hat. Aber sie hat recht…ich bin einfach zu seltsam, um adoptiert zu werden“ Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück. Sie hatte schon jede Hoffnung aufgegeben und glaubte schon gar nicht mehr daran, dass sie nach dem Waisenhaus richtig weiter machen konnte. „Wieso das denn?“ Mitchs Gesicht zierte ein Lächeln, als er diese Frage stellte. Kurz legte er den Kopf leicht schief, bevor er sich schließlich neben Emily setzte. „Willst du mit mir darüber reden?“ Wieso sollte sie? Eigentlich hatte sie keine Interesse daran mit einem Fremden über ihre seltsamen Einfälle und ihre Bewunderung für das Märchen Alice im Wunderland zu sprechen, aber seltsamerweise begann sie dennoch zu sprechen: „Ich mag das Märchen Alice im Wunderland…das Buch war das Einzige, was mir meine Eltern hinterlassen haben, als sie mich hier her gebracht haben. Vor ungefähr einem Jahr bin ich durch eine Szene aus dem Buch auf die Idee gekommen die weißen Rosen rot anzumalen und halte inzwischen regelmäßig eine Teeparty…Schwester Abigail hasst mich aber nicht nur für das, sondern auch für meine jüdische Herkunft. Sie hat mir die ganzen Jahre über eingeprägt, dass ich mit der falschen Religion und komischen Einfällen sowieso irgendwann in die Hölle wandern werde….“ „Es gibt keine falsche Religion“, unterbrach Mitch sie und seufzte kurz, „Nur weil sie streng katholisch ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass jede andere Religion falsch ist. Vor allem, weil ich nicht denke, dass du den jüdischen Glauben auslebst“ „Das nicht“, erwiderte sie nur und wollte eigentlich noch weiter sprechen, aber wieder ließ der Mann sie nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern machte ihr lieber einen Vorschlag, der ihr gesamtes Leben verändern sollte. „Willst du mit mir mit kommen?“ Emily stockte. Hatte er ihr wirklich gerade angeboten sie zu….adoptieren? Sie aus dieser Hölle zu befreien und ihr ein neues Zuhause zu geben? „Meinen Sie das ernst?“, fragte sie sicherheitshalber nach, da dies zu schön klang um wahr zu sein. Zu ihrer Erleichterung lachte Mitch auf und antwortete: „Natürlich meine ich das ernst. Außerdem musst du mich nicht siezen… Immerhin wirst du bald so etwas wie meine Tochter sein – vorausgesetzt du nimmst das Angebot an, versteht sich“ „Ja, ja, natürlich“, antwortete sie sofort mit einem Lächeln auf ihren vollen Lippen, sah danach aber kurz zu Anna, die Emily anlächelte und kurz nickte. Es fiel ihr schwer ihre beste Freundin einfach so im Stich zu lassen, aber sie hielt es hier nicht mehr aus. Jeden Tag eine neue Arbeit erledigen zu müssen, die ihr Schwester Abigail aus reinem Hass reinwürgte, nervte sie. „Es sei denn…es nervt dich, dass ich schon fünfzehn bin“, fügte sie danach aber wieder sicherheitshalber hinzu. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie nur aus reinem Mitleid mit nahm und es hinterher wieder bereute. Mitch stand jedoch nur kopfschüttelnd auf und lächelte sie schwach an. „Mach dir darum keine Gedanken“, versicherte er ihr nur, „Mir macht das überhaupt nichts aus und meine Frau hat sicherlich auch nichts dagegen“ Mit diesen Worten ging er zu der Nonne, um ihr Bescheid zu geben. Das nutzte Anna noch aus, um ihre beste Freundin ein letztes Mal in den Arm nehmen zu können. „Ich freue mich so für dich“, sagte sie sofort und drückte sie kurz an sich, „Ruf mich aber mal an, okay? Schwester Abigail wird sicherlich einen Anruf verkraften“ „Natürlich“, versprach Emily der Braunhaarigen und löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung, „Ich werde dich vermissen…“ „Ich dich auch“, erwiderte Anna sofort, „Und lass dich von keinem runter machen, okay?“ „Werde ich nicht“, entgegnete Emily wieder und drückte ihre beste Freundin ein weiteres Mal kurz an sich, bevor sie zu Mitch ging, der sie gerade zu sich gewinkt hat und sich noch mit Schwester Abigail unterhielt, die Emily mit einem leicht abschätzigen Blick ansah und anscheinend nicht fassen konnte, dass sie tatsächlich von jemanden adoptiert wurde. Das tat sie nur zu gerne. Immerhin hieß das, dass sie sofort mit fahren konnte und dieses verdammte Waisenhaus und seine Bewohner nie wieder sehen musste. Einen größeren Gefallen konnte man ihr wirklich nicht tun….Dachte sie…. Nach wenigen Minuten saß sie bereits mit Mitch im Auto, was sie höchst interessant fand, da Emily sich bisher noch nie in einem Auto befunden hatte. Zur Schule konnte sie zu Fuß gehen und keine der Nonnen hatte es in Betracht gezogen sie mit zu nehmen, wenn sie einkaufen gegangen war. Zu ihrer Verwunderung sperrte Mitch die Tür der Beifahrerseite zu, sodass sie diese nicht mehr öffnen konnte, aber bereits nach kurzer Zeit dachte sie sich nichts mehr dabei. Immerhin war sie gleich weg….gleich war dieser Horror vorbei. Mitch hatte ihr bereits vorher gesagt, dass er ziemlich abgelegen lebte, aber das machte Emily nichts aus. Immerhin musste sie nicht jeden Tag in der Angst leben gleich wieder wegen irgendwas anschiss zu bekommen und hatte nun mehr Freiheiten. Obwohl sie Mitch während der Fahrt einige Fragen stellte, dachte er gar nicht daran ihr diese zu beantworten, sondern schwieg die ganze Zeit. Das verunsicherte das Mädchen zwar etwas, aber sie stempelte es damit ab, dass er sich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren wollte und sich vielleicht später bei ihr entschuldigen würde. Es dämmerte bereits, als Mitch schließlich vor einem Wald parkte und sich abschnallte, bevor er auf die andere Seite ging, die Autotür aufriss und Emily grob herauszog. Das Mädchen konnte sich gerade noch ihre Tasche schnappen, bevor sie unsanft vor dem Mann her geschubst wurde. „Mitch?“, fragte sie etwas verunsichert, wurde jedoch nur angezischt, dass sie gefälligst still sein sollte. Etwas verwundert über diesen plötzlich so schroffen Ton, hielt Emily lieber wirklich den Mund und ließ sich von Mitch weiterhin nach vorne drücken, bis sie ein kleines Haus erblickte, auf welches sie zugingen. Der Mann murrte etwas Unverständliches und sperrte auch schon die Tür auf, bevor er ihr andeutete, dass sie rein gehen sollte. Vorsichtig setzte das Mädchen einen Fuß vor den anderen und tastete schon fast automatisch die Wand nach einem Lichtschalter ab, aber Mitch riss ihre Hand grob weg und schloss die Haustür geschickt mit seinem Fuß. „Meintest du nicht, dass du eine Frau hast?“, fragte Emily nach einer Weile Schweigen doch nach, weshalb der Mann kurz genervt seufzte und schließlich doch das Licht anschaltete. Sein Haus sah ziemlich…fertig aus. Emily blickte auf eine schon ziemlich alte Küche, an deren Wände sich bereits der Schimmel gebildet hatte. Aufgrund des Staubs konnte sie erkennen, dass hier wohl schon seit langen keiner mehr gewesen ist. Die Dielen knarzten, als die Schwarzhaarige einige Schritte machte und sich kurz umsah. „Ich habe keine Frau…nicht mehr“, antwortete Mitch schließlich, weshalb sie sich kurz zu ihm umdrehte, „Und du wirst dieses Haus nicht verlassen, verstanden? Du wirst hier größtenteils alleine leben. Morgen hole ich dich ab und nehme dich mit zu meiner Arbeit“ Kurz zog Emily die Augenbrauen hoch. Arbeit? Alleine leben? Irgendwas lief hier gewaltig schief. „Sollte man in meinem Alter denn nicht noch zur Schu-“ „Du wirst nicht zur Schule gehen“, unterbrach Mitch sie mal wieder, „Ich habe dich nur adoptiert, damit du mir bei meiner Arbeit hilfst, denn die ist nicht ganz ohne“ Seufzend öffnete er eine weitere Tür und deutete hinein. „Das wird dein Schlafzimmer und dort drüben ist ein Bad. Mehr brauchst du nicht wissen… In den Keller wirst du auf keinen Fall gehen, haben wir uns verstanden?“ Etwas eingeschüchtert nickte sie und sah sich auch in dem „Schlafzimmer“ um. Das Bettzeug war zwar sauber, aber auch hier war sonst alles verstaubt. „Und solltest du versuchen abzuhauen“, riss Mitchs Stimme sie mal wieder aus ihren Gedanken, als er ihr Kinn packte und sie somit grob dazu zwang ihn anzusehen, „Dann schwöre ich dir, werde ich dich persönlich ins Höllenfeuer schicken. Vielleicht hat Schwester Abigail ja recht und du verdienst wirklich nicht mehr“ Langsam umspielte ein spöttisches Grinsen seine Lippen und Emily hatte das Gefühl als würde sich in seinen blauen Augen, die sonst ein lustiges Funkeln hatten, nun purer Hass widerspiegeln. Er ließ von ihr ab und schubste sie etwas beiseite, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. „Ich schaue morgen wieder nach dir und nehme dich dann mit…das wird sicherlich lustig“, meinte er noch, bevor er auch schon durch die Haustür verschwand und diese zusperrte. Emilys Mund stand etwas offen. Nicht fähig sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen, starrte sie zur Tür, durch die der Mann gerade verschwunden war, bis sie allmählich ein Ziehen in ihrem Bauch spürte. Wieso immer sie? Hatte sie das wirklich verdient? Weil sie jeden mit ihren seltsamen Ideen nervte? Kurz biss sie sich auf ihre zitternde Unterlippe, die nichts Gutes verhieß. Sie musste stark bleiben wie sonst auch und durfte nicht die Nerven verlieren… Denn wer anfängt zu weinen hat bereits verloren. Emily hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Immer wieder war sie aufgewacht, da sie einen schrecklichen Albtraum gehabt hatte und konnte nicht mal lüften, damit der modrige Geruch verschwand, da die Fenster fest verschlossen waren. Mitch meinte es wirklich ernst. Mittlerweile saß sie auf dem Küchentisch, da die Stühle zu instabil aussahen und las mal wieder in Alice im Wunderland, um sich zu beruhigen, was jedoch nicht so ganz klappte. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und trommelte etwas auf dem Buchrücken, um sich abzulenken. Sie hatte vorher versucht hier wenigstens etwas sauber zu machen, was aber ebenfalls nicht so ganz geklappt hat. Gegessen hatte sie auch noch nichts, da sie nichts Wirkliches gefunden hatte. Das einzige, was es gegeben hatte, war ein bereits verschimmelter Laib Brot. Allerdings war das Wasser wenigstens okay. Zum Anziehen hatte sie nur ihre Internatsuniform, die sie nach wie vor verabscheute. Allerdings musste sie sich zumindest nicht mehr die Kreuzkette umhängen, sondern trug nun Jakobs Halstuch. So war ihr Cousin wenigstens nach wie vor bei ihr. Was er wohl gerade machte? Hoffentlich ging es ihm besser als ihr. Immerhin war er schon immer ein wirklich netter und fürsorglicher Junge gewesen, der sowas nicht verdienen würde. Anders als sie. Emily hatte festgestellt, dass sie wirklich einige Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie hatte Schwester Abigail mit Absicht gereizt und sich über sie lustig gemacht. Kein Wunder, dass die Nonne sie so verabscheute. Kurz schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, da sie nicht weiter darüber nachdenken wollte. Viel wichtiger war doch, dass gerade wieder die Tür aufging und Mitch mit einer Tüte das Haus betrat. „Hier“, sagte er schroff ohne sie auch nur irgendwie anzusehen, „Ich hab dir Brot mitgebracht, damit du mir hier nicht verhungerst“ Er warf die Tüte lieblos neben sie auf den Tisch und öffnete eine alte Truhe, die in er Ecke stand. Emily klappte den bunt verzierten Buchdeckel zu und kramte das Brot aus der Tüte. Allerdings ließ sie ihren Blick nicht von Mitch ab, da sie ihm nicht traute. Schweigend kaute sie auf dem Nahrungsmittel herum, hielt aber inne, als der Mann einige Messer und eine Pistole hervorzog. „Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass du heute mit mir zur Arbeit gehen wirst… und du wirst mir auch helfen und tun was ich dir sage, kapiert? Denk an meine Worte, ich meinte das ernst“ „Ich weiß“, sagte sie knapp und legte das angebissene Brot zurück, da sie mit einem Mal keinen Hunger mehr hatte, „Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen…“ Emily hatte keine Lust mehr auf lange Unterhaltungen mit ihm. Sie hatte sich das ganz anders vorgestellt, hatte sich gehofft endlich einen Vater zu haben, den sie sich doch immer gewünscht hat. Allerdings schien sie es wirklich nicht zu verdienen. „Also…was ist deine ‚Arbeit‘?“, fragte die Schwarzhaarige, als sie Mitch durch den Wald und in eine kleine Meile folgte. Der Mann verzog keine Miene und deutete etwas in eine Seitengasse. „Hast du schon einmal etwas von dem Puppenmörder gehört?“, war seine Antwort darauf, während er gelassen die Gasse entlangging. Emily nickte nur etwas. Die Nonnen hatten ab und an davon gesprochen, dass ein Mann durch Ashford ziehen sollte und Menschen im Alter von 15 – 28 Jahren zuerst erstechen und dann verbrennen sollte. Puppenmörder wurde er genannt, da er immer eine kleine Strohpuppe hinterließ, auf der die Zahl seiner bisherigen Opfer stand. „Der bin ich“, sagte er noch, „Das letzte Waisenkind, das ich für meine Opfer benutzt habe, hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten… Ich musste sie töten, da sie angefangen hat gegen mich zu rebellieren. Ich hoffe, dass du nicht so blöd bist“ Sofort blieb Emily stehen und schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein…Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da gerade gehört hatte. ER war der berüchtigte Puppenmörder? Natürlich war es schlau sich nicht selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen, aber es machte Emily auch verdammt wütend. Zur gleichen Zeit schob sie jedoch auch Panik, weshalb sie sich nach einem möglichen Fluchtweg umsah. „Ich werde keine Menschen töten“, sagte sie sofort und riss Mitchs Arm weg, mit welchem er gerade ein Messer hervorgezogen hatte, „Das ist doch krank“ „Du hast einen ganz schönen Mut, Kleine“, zischte er, „Das werde ich dir schon noch austreiben“ Grob zog er sie wieder zu sich und drückte ihr das Messer in die Hand, bevor er auf eine junge Frau zeigte, die gerade in eine weitere Seitengasse einbog. „Töte sie“, forderte er auf, woraufhin Emily das Messer zitternd fester umgriff. Es lag dichter Nebel, weshalb man sie sicherlich nicht erkennen konnte, aber konnte sie das tun? Einen unschuldigen Menschen töten? „Töte sie oder ich schicke dich in das Höllenfeuer, in das du gehörst“, zischte er und schubste sie etwas nach vorne. Mit langsamen Schritten versuchte Emily sich der Frau zu nähern, die stehen geblieben war, um zu telefonieren. Nach kurzem Zuhören stellte das Mädchen fest, dass wohl ihr Freund am anderen Ende der Leitung war. Wie gerne hätte sie auch jemanden… Als sie Mitchs Atem spürte, wurde ihr klar, dass ihm langsam der Geduldsfaden riss. Deshalb setzte die Schwarzhaarige weiterhin einen Fuß vor den anderen, um sich der jungen Dame zu nähern, die sie bisher anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Kurz biss sich Emily auf die Unterlippe, bis sie Blut schmecken konnte und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Ihre zitternden Hände schlangen sich von hinten um die Frau und hielten ihr erst den Mund zu, bevor sie sie mit voller Kraft nach hinten zog, sodass sie sofort umkippte. Blitzschnell zertrat Emily das Handy, damit ihr Freund nichts hören konnte und kniete sich auf die Arme der Frau, damit sie sich damit nicht wehren konnte. „Ich…“, begann sie, als sie den angsterfüllten Blick der jungen Frau sah, der sich in ihren braunen Augen widerspiegelte. Ihre Schreie wurden durch Emilys Hand gedämpft, die nach wie vor auf ihrem Mund ruhte. „Ich kann das nicht“, fuhr sie zitternd fort, spürte dann auch schon einen plötzlichen Schmerz in ihrer Schulter. Aufschreiend drehte sie sich um und verspürte eine gewisse Übelkeit, als sie ein Messer erblickte, das in ihrer Schulter steckte. „Mach es oder ich schicke dich ins Höllenfeuer, wo alle Hexen hingehören“, zischte Mitch, als er das Messer grob wieder herauszog. Schnell wandte Emily ihren Blick von dem Mörder ab, bevor er zurück zu der zitternden Frau ging, aus deren Augen mittlerweile Tränen rannen. Dies schnürte der Schwarzhaarigen den Atem ab, da sie andere nicht so verletzen wollte… Musste sie aber. „Verzeih mir…“, sagte sie leise, bevor sie das Messer mit aller Kraft in die Brust der Frau rammte und versuchte die aufsteigende Übelkeit zu ignorieren, als sie es wieder herauszog. Schnell stand Emily auf und drehte sich von der Leiche weg, ehe sie das Messer fallen ließ. Zufrieden lachte Mitch auf und zog das Mädchen grob an den Haaren zu sich. „Und wieso musstest du dich so anstellen? Soll ich dir zeigen, was passiert, wenn du dich mir wieder so wiedersetzt und so lange brauchst? Ich werde dir schon noch beibringen Schmerzen zu ignorieren und ohne Probleme jemanden umzubringen“ In was war sie nur da hineingeraten? Wieso konnte sie nicht endlich aufwachen aus diesem schrecklichen Traum? Sie musste Menschen töten…. Denn das blieb nicht beim ersten und letzten Mal X – X Wie lange sie nun schon in Mitchs Gewalt war, wusste sie nicht… Zwar hatte er ihr einmal zum Geburtstag gratuliert und ihr spöttischerweise eine Axt geschenkt, aber das half ihr auch nicht weiter. Bereits nach dem fünften Mord und der fünften Nacht in der Gewalt von dem Mörder hatte sie aufgehört die Tage zu zählen. Denn es blieb nicht nur bei den Morden….Oh nein, er wollte immerhin selbst seinen Spaß haben. Und nun wusste sie auch wieso er ihr nicht erlaubt hatte in den Keller zu gehen. Aufschreiend drückte sie sich nach vorne, als das Messer erneut über ihren Arm schnitt und eine weitere Wunde hinterließ. Reflexartig zog sie an den Seilen, die ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken und an einem Stuhl gefesselt hielten. In Hoffnung den Schmerz damit lindern zu können drückte sie sich nach vorne und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, um nicht wieder zu schreien. Über ihre beiden Arme zogen sich inzwischen schon Narben, die ihr aber mittlerweile schon egal waren. Mitchs Lachen hallte in ihren Ohren wieder, als er ihr Kinn packte und sie somit zwang ihn anzusehen. „Was ist denn los, hm? Ich dachte, dass du den Schmerz langsam nicht mehr spürst, das hast du doch gestern so überzeugend zu mir gesagt“, meinte er belustigt und ließ sie los, nur um ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Das stimmte… Emily hatte gestern noch vorlaut zu ihm gesagt, dass ihr die Schmerzen nichts mehr aus machen würden, da sie glaubte, dass er das damit bewirken wollte. Noch immer hallten seine Worte in ihrem Kopf, als sie den ersten Menschen getötet hatte. ‚Ich werde dir schon noch beibringen Schmerzen zu ignorieren und ohne Probleme jemanden umzubringen‘ An diesem Tag hatte er sie noch verschont, aber als sie sich am darauffolgenden tatsächlich gewehrt hatte den besagten Menschen zu töten, hatte er sie mit in den Keller gezogen, um ihr zu zeigen, was passierte, wenn sie nicht tat was er verlangte. Es war wie im Waisenhaus…. Nur noch viel unerträglicher. Emily keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, als seine geballte Faust in ihrer Magengrube landete. Eine kurze Welle der Übelkeit überkam sie, schluckte aber diese geschickt hinunter und atmete kurz tief ein und wieder aus. Die Luft im Keller war stickig und es hing deutlich der Geruch von frischem Blut darin. Die ersten Male war ihr davon schlecht geworden, aber mittlerweile schien sie schon immun gegen diesen Geruch zu sein. Es machte ihr auch schon nichts mehr aus Leute zu töten oder leiden zu sehen… Diese ewig lange, schreckliche Zeit über hatte sie gemerkt, dass doch jeder Mensch gleich war. Keiner kümmerte sich um seine Mitmenschen oder zeigte auch nur etwas Gefühl. Mitch stach kurz in ihre Schulter, woraufhin sie warme Flüssigkeit spürte, die ihren Arm hinunterlief. Einen Schmerzenslaut versuchte sie dieses Mal zu unterdrücken. Es machte es eh nicht besser… Gefühle kann man runterschlucken. Der weiße Stoff, der ihre Schultern bedeckte, war schon lange nicht mehr weiß. Ebenso nicht die weißen Flächen des Karomusters ihres Rockes. Beides hatte bereits die rote Farbe von Blut angenommen, was nicht verwunderlich war. Im innersten freute sich Emily etwas darüber…War rot doch so eine schöne Farbe… Es erinnerte sie an früher…an die Rosen. Ihr Kopf wurde kurz zur Seite gerissen, bevor Mitch sie genau betrachtete und ihr eine kurze Ohrfeige verpasste. Es war für sie schon so normal geworden, dass sie sich nichts mehr dabei dachte. Jegliche Art von Schmerz interessiere sie nicht mehr. Und dennoch fühlte sie sich so leer… Als wären ihre kreativen Ideen genau dann verschwunden, als sie sie am meisten gebraucht hat. „Ist es dir schon so egal?“, hörte sie die spöttische Stimme des Mörders, der sie mal wieder zwang sie anzusehen, „Dass du mich ignorierst und beschlossen hast doch nichts mehr zu sagen? Muss ich dir erst richtig wehtun? Das bisherige war doch noch gar nicht, ich habe dir sogar alle Finger dran gelassen“ Die Finger vielleicht, aber ihre linke kleine Zehe und die rechte Mittelzehe fehlte… Er hatte dies beim ungefähr zehnten Mal zu lustig gefunden. Wie auch damals bei Schwester Abigail gab sie keine Antwort auf seine Frage, was ihn nur noch wütender machte. „Kleine miese Hexe“, murrte er und drehte das Messer kurz in seiner Hand, „Du willst es wirklich nicht anders, oder?“ Emily sah auf, als er sich kurz von ihr entfernte, um mit einem neuen Messer zurückzukommen und sie breit anzugrinsen. „Schätzchen, ich werde dir jetzt zeigen was du davon hast“, sagte er grinsend und drückte ihren Kopf etwas nach oben. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ließ er das Messer auch schon auf sie niedersausen. Es blieb in ihrem rechten Auge stecken, weshalb das Mädchen sofort vor Schmerz laut aufschrie und wie eine Verrückte begann an ihren Fesseln zu ziehen. Mitch schien das zu amüsieren, weshalb er begann das Messer etwas zu drehen und hin und her zu bewegen, um ihr noch größeren Schmerz zu bereiten. Dass dabei Blut über ihr Gesicht lief und seine Sachen somit auch beschmutzt wurden, interessierte ihn kein bisschen. Die Schreie, die durch den Keller hallten und von den dicken Wänden nur noch verstärkt wurden, war Musik in seinen Ohren. Es kam Emily beinahe schon wie ein halbe Ewigkeit vor, bis er das Messer schließlich samt Augapfel wieder herauszog und grinsend auf sein Werk sah. „Hoppla, da hab ich dir wohl dein Auge ausgestochen“, meinte er schulterzuckend und mit einem provokanten Grinsen. Der Schnitt auf ihrer Stirn machte es auch nicht gerade besser… Alle Menschen waren gleich… Jeder dachte nur an sich selbst… Und diese Welt ein verkommener Müll. Religion war nur dazu da, um Menschen zu beruhigen und ihnen noch mehr Lügen aufzutischen. Emily hatte genug davon. Jemand musste etwas dagegen unternehmen und den Leuten zeigen, dass alle dafür bestimmt waren in die Hölle zu wandern. Jeder einzelne. Mitch hatte vermutlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Schwarzhaarige ihm mit ihrem Kopf eine feste Kopfnuss verpassen würde, als er sich etwas zu ihr hinunterbeugte. Er taumelte etwas zurück und musste das erst einmal verdauen, was Emily ausnutzte und mit dem Fuß nach dem am Boden liegenden Messer tastete. Geschickte ließ sie es nach hinten schlittern und stemmte sich so nach hinten, dass der Stuhl schließlich umkippte. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und zog etwas fester an den Seilen, welche dieses Mal nicht ganz so fest waren. Wie leichtsinnig. Als sich die Fesseln etwas gelockert hatten, packte sie das Messer und schnitt die Seile schließlich durch. Schnell war sie aufgesprungen und eilte die morsche, hölzerne Treppe hoch in die Küche. Diese war kaum wieder zu erkennen. An den Wänden waren einige verschlungene, bunte Buchstarben und rote Rosen zu erkennen. Um sich irgendwie zu beruhigen, hatte sie die Wände mit Alice im Wunderland Zitate vollgeschrieben und rote Rosen darauf gemalt. Sie suchte das Zimmer nach ihrer Axt und dem Buch ab, die sie dann auch fand und gerade die Tür öffnen wollte, als ein wütender Mitch die Treppe hoch stieg und sie packte, weshalb sie auf dem Boden landete. Kurz entstand ein kurzes Gerangel, in welcher jeder den anderen kurz auf den Boden drückte, aber danach schon wieder unten landete. Emily schaffte es am Ende tatsächlich die Oberhand zu gewinnen und legte ihre Hände sofort um Mitchs Hals, um fest zuzudrücken. Dabei hob sie seinen Hals und somit den Kopf immer und immer wieder an, um ihn auf den Boden zu schlagen. Sie wollte ihn so leiden lassen wie er sie leiden gelassen hat. Ihr falsche Hoffnungen gemacht und dann zugeschlagen. Aus ihrem Stiefel zog sie das Messer von vorher heraus und stach Mitch kurz in die Schulter. Danach zog sie es heraus und versenkte es in seinem Arm. Wieder schrie der Mann auf und schaffte es sie durch eine ruckartige Drehung von sich runter zu drücken. Schnell versuchte sich Emily wieder aufzurichten, aber Mitch war schneller und trat ihr erst einmal in den Bauch, bevor sie überhaupt versuchen konnte nach ihrer Axt zu greifen, mit der sie schon einige Menschen getötet hatte. „Kleine Hexen wie du gehören wirklich ins Höllenfeuer“, zischte er und drückte ihren Kopf auf den kalten Holzboden. Emily knurrte kurz auf und versuchte Mitch irgendwie zu erwischen, bevor er jedoch aufstand und ihr kurz in ihren Rücken trat, woraufhin das Mädchen aufschreiend versuchte aufzustehen, aber ihr Rücken zu sehr dafür schmerzte. „Und ich sorge persönlich dafür“, fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er eine Schachtel Streichhölzer aus der Tasche zog und eines anzündete. Er öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als er ein Messer im Rücken spürte und sich seine Augen leicht weiteten. Er drehte sich zu dem Mädchen, welches sich hustend auf den Rücken gedreht hatte und ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick ansah. Zwar konnte man es nun nur noch in einem einzigen Auge sehen, aber dieser eisblaue, stechende Blick war genug. „Wir sehen uns in der Hölle“, zischte sie und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Mitchs Augen währenddessen waren aufgerissen und leer. Er drehte sich um und ging noch ein paar Schritte, bis er schließlich umkippte und auf dem Boden landete. Das kleine Streichholz sorgte dafür, dass der hölzerne Boden sofort Feuer fing. Höllenfeuer. X – X Schwester Abigail seufzte etwas, als sie die Vorhänge zu zog und kurz ihren Kopf schüttelte. Gewitter…Das kleine Gör Emily hatte bei solchem Wetter immer den Jüngeren Geschichten erzählt. Die kleine, jüdische Nervensäge. Aber nun war sie für immer weg… Denn wie sie gehört hatte gab es im Wald einen Brand und Mitchs Auto stand vor diesem. Weder von ihm, noch von dem Mädchen gab es eine Spur. Vielleicht war die Kleine endlich in der Hölle gelandet, in die sie auch gehörte. Müde legte sie sich in ihr Bett und zog erst einmal die Bettdecke bis zum Hals, bevor sie sich streckte und die Nachtischlampe ausschalten wollte. Zu ihrer Verwunderung klebte neben dieser eine rote Flüssigkeit. Eine Augenbraue hochziehend betrachtete die Nonne diese genauer. Als sie kurz daran roch, erschrak sie, da es sich bei dem metallenen Geruch nur um eines handeln konnte… Gerade wollte sie aufstehen, als sie ein leises Lachen und das Wort „Rache“ vernehmen konnte. Was war das? Ihr Herz begann sofort einige Takte schneller zu schlagen und sie spürte schon leichte Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn. Das war doch nicht normal. „Hast du mich vermisst?“, hörte sie eine allzu bekannte Stimme, die vom anderen Ende des Raums kam. Schwester Abigail hätte schwören können dort eine Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben. ..irgendwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Dieses Mädchen konnte doch niemals… Das Lachen erklang wieder und schon schnappte sich die ältere Dame ihr Kreuz, das neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch lag und drückte dieses fest an ihre Brust. Ihr würde nichts passieren, ihr würde nichts passieren…. Allerdings sprang etwas aus der Dunkelheit mit einem Satz auf sie, was dazu führte, dass die Nonne laut aufschrie. Eine kalte Hand drückte sich auf ihren Mund, weshalb sie sich nicht einmal traute ihre Augen zu öffnen. „Willst du mich nicht wieder ansehen?“, hörte sie wieder die bekannte Stimme. Aus Angst vor schlimmeren öffnete die Dame die Augen und starrte in ein eisblaues und in…gar kein Auge, aus welchem noch Blut floss. Die rechte Gesichtshälfte der Gestalt zeigte zudem noch Brandwunden auf, während ihre Arme Schnittnarben hatten und sie einen Mundschutz trug, den sie sofort erkannte. Das Grinsen der Grinsekatze war auf dem sonst schwarzen Tuch zu sehen. In ihrer freien Hand hielt der Angreifer eine Axt, um die eine rote Schleife gebunden war. „E – Emily?“, fragte die Nonne überrascht und wollte am liebsten schreien, aber die Schwarzhaarige drückte ihre Hand fester auf ihren Mund. „Pscht…wir wollen doch nicht die Kinder aufwecken“, meinte sie und das Wort „Kinder“ sprach sie dabei nur zischend aus, „Ich wollte eigentlich in der Hölle auf dich warten, aber jetzt heiße ich dich lieber in deiner eigenen willkommen… Denn ich bin Tortured Em und ich spiele gerne mit dem Höllenfeuer herum“ Schwester Abigail versuchte sich panisch zu befreien. Sie wollte nicht durch Folter zum Teufel geschickt werden, aber das würde sie heute wohl noch erwarten. Emily drückte sie wieder runter und grinste breit. Man spielte bereits mit dem Höllenfeuer, wenn man einen Menschen nur verletzte oder reizte….und man ließ es lodern, wenn man einen tötete. Das war ihr bewusst geworden und nur sie konnte so damit spielen, dass die Menschen merkten was für abscheuliche Wesen sie manchmal waren. Und mit Schwester Abigail fing der Racheakt an. „Ich werde dich nun in die Hölle schicken“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen